fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kapkara
Summary Kapkara is a character from Storiverse, She is one of the oldest and most ancient beings in the multiverse, has many names due to being exist before every civilization, she is highly associated with darkness and is in fact darkness itself. The truth is, her entire self in multiverse are just an avatar, Her true self is a 8-dimensional being, She became ruler of 8th dimension shortly after optaining powers from Huzur. Due to her connection to him, Every being in 8th dimension, even higher ones are afraid of her. Appearance Manifestations are (see image) Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. High 3-A '''with manifestations | At least '''1-C, likely far higher Name: 'True name is Unknown, has been called Kapkara, Siyah, Karanlık and many others. Most commonly Kapkara '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Genderless, manifestations are female and is referred to as female | Inapplicable, referred to as female '''Age: '''Billions of years old (One of the first things to ever exist in Multiverse, older than civilizations who are billions of years old, possibly as old as the first Universe) | Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Unknown | Ruler of 8th Dimension '''Powers and Abilities: 'Avatar Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9), (Mid-Godly; Is darkness itself and can regenerate from it), Abstract Existence (Type 1; darkness itself), Acausality (Type 4), Darkness Manipulation (Is darkness), Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can attack one's concept, damage and erase it), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) and Morality Manipulation (Can control one's mind, erase memories or insert fake memories, drive people crazy to the point they just kill themselves or change wiewes on things), Soul Manipulation (can attack, consume and steal souls), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Non-Corporeal (Manifestations are made of darkness, cannot be attacked by physcal means), Enhanced Senses and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense everything that is in darkness, can also sense and interact with other incorporeal and abstracts), Attack Reflection (Can redirect attacks back to his enemies through their shadows), Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Durability Negation (Her attacks bypass defenses, can absorb things into herself through their shadows), Resistance to all of her own abilities plus Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Sealing, Power Nullification and Power Mimicry. Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) | All previous on a far greater extent but loses Immortality (Type 9) and Abstract Existence (Type 1). Blessed (By Huzur), Immortality (Type 8; Her existence is protected by Huzur), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5; Blessings from Huzur allows her to escape from chains of causality) Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can affect higher dimensions and harm/kill entities within them), Law Manipulation (Can control laws of the entire 8th dimension, can likely affect higher dimensions as well) Summoning (Can summon avatar of Huzur) '''Attack Potency: Varies. High Universe level '''with manifestations (Her manifestations posses infinite power and energy) | At least Complex Multiverse level', likely' far higher (Exist in 8th dimension and rules over it, but it was stated that her powers aren't limited to this. is capable of affecting higher-dimensional beings far beyond 8th dimension) '''Speed: Unknown '''with manifestations, Nigh-Omnipresent for herself (Exist everywhere there is darkness, can attack things from their own shadows) | '''Immeasurable (Exist in 8th dimension and rules over it, can affect higher dimensional beings or even blitz them) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Universe level '''with manifestations | At least '''Low Complex Multiversal, likely''' far higher''' Durability: Unknown '''| At least '''Complex Multiverse level likely far higher Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Unknown with manifestations, Multiversal+ for herself (Exist wherever there is darkness, darkness exists in entire Multiverse) | At least Complex Multiversal, likely far higher (Exist in 8th dimension and rules over it, capable of effecting higher dimensions) '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows as many things as a Hakaigami would due to connection with Huzur) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Avatar '| True Form''' Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches:i Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Blessed Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 1 Category:Storiverse a Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Rulers Category:Avatar Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:True Neutral Category:Females Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Embodiment